The invention relates to a device for analyzing manure, preferably animal manure.
Currently manure samples are analyzed on laboratory scales, usually very extensively. This is a complicated and very time-consuming activity.
An object of the invention is to provide a device of the above-mentioned type by means of which a diagnosis relating to the health and alimentary fitness of an animal can be made rather simply and quickly on the basis of an analysis of a manure sample.
In accordance with the invention this is achieved in that the device is provided with manure analyzing means for determining the composition or the viscosity or the fibrousness or any combination thereof of a manure sample. On the basis of the viscosity or the fibrousness or a combination thereof of the manure sample it is possible to determine whether the individual is receiving the correct amount of feed or whether the composition of the food is well attuned to the individual, or both.
According to an inventive feature, the manure analyzing means comprises a press with a compression chamber which is provided with at least one aperture via which the manure can flow out of the compression chamber during compression of the manure sample. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the compression chamber comprises at least one wall which is designed as a sieve. According to the invention, the manure analyzing means further comprises force recording means with the aid of which a determination is made of the pressure or force which is required for compression of the manure sample. On the basis of the pressure or force so required during compression, the viscosity of the manure sample can subsequently be calculated. According to an inventive feature, for the purpose of establishing the percentage of fibers in the manure sample, the manure analyzing means comprises measuring means with the aid of which the amount of solid material is determined after compression. According to an inventive feature, the measuring means may comprise a clinometer. By means of the clinometer it is possible to establish to what extent the compression chamber has been reduced after compression, after which it is known how much remaining space of the compression chamber is filled with solid material.
In accordance with another inventive feature, the manure analyzing means comprises cleaning means with the aid of which the press can be cleaned after compression. This ensures that the press is not blocked or that the analysis of a new manure sample is not contaminated by analysis of the prior manure sample. According to an inventive feature, the manure analyzing means comprises a gripper. According to again another inventive feature, the manure analyzing means comprises a mass inertia meter. By shaking the manure sample it is possible to determine the mass inertia of the manure sample, said mass inertia being a measure for the viscosity of the manure sample. According to again another inventive feature, the manure analyzing means comprises a temperature sensor by means of which the temperature of the manure sample is determined. On the basis of the latter information it is possible to compensate influences of temperature on the viscosity of the manure.
According to a first embodiment of the invention, the manure analyzing means may be disposed in a toilet box. In a second embodiment of the invention, the manure analyzing means are arranged in a milking parlor or a feeding station or both. In a third embodiment of the invention, the manure analyzing means are disposed on an unmanned vehicle.
For the purpose of establishing which manure sample belongs to which individual, according to the invention the device comprises identification means with the aid of which the identity of the individual belonging to the manure sample is established. The identification means may be constituted by identification systems known per se, such as for example a cow recognition system.
According to again another inventive feature, the device comprises a computer which is adapted to convert the manure analysis results of the manure sample of a specific animal into a regimen of optimum food composition or feed distribution or both for such animal. Depending on the results of the manure analysis sample it is thus possible to alter the composition of the feed or to adjust the amount of feed or the point of time at which the feed is administered, or to perform any combination thereof for a specific animal. In an embodiment of the invention, the manure analysis results processed by the computer are supplied to a roughage or concentrate feeding station or both for controlling the distribution or the composition or both of the food which is supplied to the relevant animal.